The present invention relates to a component collective of many electronic components or mechanical components accommodated in a tape-like carrier and a feeding apparatus for feeding the component collective.
In a widely known component collective of the prior art, components are accommodated in storage cells of a carrier tape and a cover tape is bonded to the carrier tape. The components are thus sealed and held within the carrier tape.
The cover tape is detached from the carrier tape when the inside components are to be used. Since the separated cover tape is not recyclable, the prior art is contrary to the current trend of saving resources and rather causes an increase of costs. What's worse, the prior art needs a winding reel for winding the separated cover tape, thus making a feeding apparatus more complicated in structure.